dual lives part two
by the lights of darkness
Summary: the sequel to duallives : falcon  explains what happens when the titans were in larson city
1. Chapter 1

:disclaimer : i dont own the titans

dual lives part 2 ch. 1

the titans were having pizza whe cyborg asked" so falcon, what happened while we were in larson city? i mean when the larson titans came to jump?"

" well..rayna and i were on our way to the tower that night and we stopped to try and sense ravens presance" said falcon " we sensed all of you so we went to the tower but you werent their.. so we searched the tower. but we dident find anyone.." . " we knocked on each of your doors and stuck our heads in but the tower was empty save myself and falcon" added rayna" we checked an saw all the vehicles were there so we figured we would wait.. but the alarm eent off so we figured we would help out". "so who was it?" asked cy

"A dragon... calls himself malchior"said falcon," so i introduced him to cael" ." who's cael?" asked robin." my cybernetic dragon.. think a dragon version of cyborg.. anyway cael and i had no problem in finishing malchior ... and i forced him into a ninja summoning contract.. thats beside the point.. what you want is what happened a few days later" the titans all looked at falcon in anticipation.

"a few days after you dissapeared rayna and myself were sitting in the tower when we heard the alarm...

Flashback

titans tower common room falcon and rayna are sitting and watching tv when the alarm goes off:

"falcon someone is robbing a bank in town" said rayna. "Lets go" said falcon as he phased through the wall closly followed by rayna. when they got there they saw the un expected the Larson city titans were robbing the bank" come titans jump city will be ours" said robin as a cheer went up fron the larson villons. " nopt so fast titans" said falcon" you are supposed to protect this city not destroy it" the dark raven was shocked.. standing before her was her brother and sister.. who in her own dimension had been killed by her it seemed that the mental strain was to much for her and she passed out , upon seing his teammate the titan leader decided it was time to go so they fled without thewir money. " Falcon, did something seem odd to you?" asked rayna. "Yeah they were dressed differently , and it seemed raven and beastboy gave up their human sides.. and cyborg's armor was red and black.. not blue and silver... something isint right those werent the jump city titans thats for sure."

" than who were they falcon? " " i dont know rayna ... but i intend to find out. kets go back to the tower i want to search the titans criminal database to see if there is any record of these "titans" and if we cant find the real ones " and with that they went back to the tower .

end flashback

having finished their pizza the titans were back in the tower

" so that was the case for most of the week until they decided to come here

sorry this chapter was so short im kinda having a hard time with this part.. but things should get better .. and im going to do a third part pleas beaar with me because ill be introducing some new characters in part 3 including some titan kids so please stick with the story there is a big fight comming up please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i dont own the titans

well this is where the story starts to get good so here goes ..sorry if part two is so short.. i want to get to part three thats what i want everyone to read but part one and 2 are for the purposes of introducing falcon and rayna

dual lives part two ch. 2

"What they came here? " asked robin a hint of rage in his voice . falcon nodded to rayna who quickly put a hand on his shoulder and suddenly any anger that robin had had vanished" yes but they werent alone they had called upon every criminal in jump control freak, mad mod, mombo, malchior, the hive... if you faught them they were here and their goal was to eliminate rayna and myself so there would be no opposition for their new leader... slade" all the titans jaws droped .

"Slade... was working with the larson titans?" asked cyborg " so thats where they were from.. well yes he convinced them to work for him i was at the meeting between them"

Flashback

a dark warehouse occupied by six supervillians the larson titans and the criminal mastermind Slade wilson but unbeknownst to them a cloaked figure was watching them

"slade what makes you think we would work for you we are the larson titans we can handle ourselv es and besides its only two heroes we have handled more than that " slade just laughed." you foive wouldent be able to beat them with out my help and im asking you to join me think of it as a partnership.. i scratch your back you scratch mine you work for me and ill make sure you get what you want do we have a deal?" the larson titans remained silent for a moment before robin spoike up[

" alright slade you have a deal " upon hearing this the dark figure dissapeared

end flashback

" so they were working with slade... " there was a short scilence while the titans waited for falcon to continuewell falcon what happened?" asked raven

" when i returned i found a state of chaos the tower was in ruins and a few criminals were hanging arround.. i found out why rayna was unconcious and badly wounded "...

Flashback

titans tower appears normal on the outside inside however its a warzone

falcon came rushing into the tower and saw his sister unconcious form surrounded by billy numerous " well billys we are alone with a beautiful lady lets have at her " the billys squealed with delight and advanced toward the unconcious girl but they dident get far as they heard someone clear their throat " iu know what you were planning to do to my sister and ive allready taken out the rest of your hive friends now its your turn to face the wrath of the demon of the shadows" falcon raised one of his hands and it glowed with a red energy at the same time a band of red energy encircled bily numerous and his replicants " constriction" the sound of crushing bones was heard as billy's legs and arms were crushed by falcons spell billy cried out in pain but red energy covered his mouth " it would be unwise to give me that pleasure " billy and his clones fainted and falcon opend a portal and threw them in . he than proceded to heal rayna and took her to the med lab before returning to the main room of the tower and begining a dimensional search for the titans

end flashback

" so i figured out where you were and tried to find something to get you back in rae's books sorry if i put them back out of order raven"

so we are almost at the end of part two i think one chapter to go .. i promise that part three is going to be exciting i allready have some ideas swimming in my mind on what to do so please stick with me .. and as always please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : i dont own the titans but i'd like to

dual lives part two ch.3

raven gave falcon a small smile" its okay falcon there was no real order to them anyway. so what happened after you found us?

"well i was about to open the portal but well things got complicated the larson titans and an army of sladebots showed up i hadf my hands full"

flashback

outside titans twer falcon is preparing to open a portal to bring back the titans when an army of slade bots appears followed closly by the larson titans

" titans you saved me the trouble of finding you to send you home " said falcon getting into a fighting stance . " you think you can win brother" spat the dark raven "

falcon smiled and formed hand signs" ninja summoning jutsu" a jet black dragon cyborg appeared " i had a feeling you would summon me falcon how may i be of help?" said cael . " hello old friiend would you mind getting rid if these damned sladebots for me ?" " as you wish falcon" withg that cael spread his wings and flew into the crowd of sladebots and quickly destroyed them all

"thankyou cael please stick arround i may need your help to open the portal " said falcon as he walked over to face the titans for the final time" now as for you come at me all at once or one at a time but either way you are going back where you came from " said falcon as he removed his cloak revealing the twin swords strapped to his waist and a broadsword straped to his back as well as special handcuffs that supress any special abilities . upon seing this robin smirked " do you intend to kill us or arrest us ?" but dark raven awnsered for him " robin he intends to arrest us but kill us if necessairy " than she saw the swords " the s3words of azar and the demonslayer. he is even prepared for you cyborg " robin dident care " larson titans ..ATTACK" and with that the five villans rushed after falcon who smiled and drew the swords of azar.

the larson titans stopped as they realized cael wasent going too let them gang up on falcon however no dragon would stop raven from destroying her brother she was the first to fight him

" hello big brother im suprised that you dident die.. i killed you in my own dimension and yet here you are i get to kill you again and i know all your moves this time she said sith a smirk. Falcon just pointed his sword at her throat " bring it sister " she dove at him clawing and tearing his flesh but without blinking falcon dispached her with a blow to the temples with the blunt edge of his blades as she fell he caught her and cuffed her and threw her aside . " who is next" he said with a smirk .

enraged robin combined two birdarangs and they merged and formed a sword he than charged at falcon who simply healed himself and chanting an incantation fused the twin swords together by the buts of the swordsand weilding it like a bo staff he prepared to deal with robin " slade was right you know you couldent take on two heroes .. but im not so sure you can even keep up with me " said falcon as he began spinning his sword staff to fast for it to be seen " so you can spin your swords but at the same ime your side is left open " remarked robin as he charged at falcon.

" robin dont you know a trap when you see one " said falcon as he continued to spin his blades which now were nothing but a deadly black disk " ninja art, blade cyclone" shouted falcon as he threw his blades in the air . as the blades spun in the air they started to form a whirlwind that than started toi move toward robin, " i would say run but you wont get anywhere so make it easier on yourself and stand still " falcon proceded to throw a few shuriken into the cyclone and some kunai aswell finally he threw two pairs of handcuffs into the cyclone as it pulled robin into it lifting him up into the heart of the twister he was almost instantly wounded by the knives swirling in the cyclone and suddenly it was over robin found himself cuffed and bleeding on top of raven

meanwhile cyborg who was struggling with cael found himself without his arms and a leg " falcon said he needed my help with the portal... but i think i just helped him a little more than expected" said the dragon as he grabed cyborg in his jaws and threw him onto the other two downed titans

falcon allready had dealt with beastboy with a blow to the head with the broad side of his broadsword and had cuffed him when a red starbolt flew past his ear . " ah you are the only one left arent you well ill deal with that problem right now" falcon picked up his twin blades and re-sheathed them before he chanted a curse" necrinome hesboreck mortics" a red orb encircled starfire and began shrinking as she struggled to break free but it was to late falcon cuffed her and her powers were restricted " i dont hit girls but than again you are evil" he said as he delivered a knockout blow to her temple and she fell over unconcious " cael started the incantation and opened the portal and falcon threw the larson titansinto the portal

end flashback

" and a few minutes later rayna woke up i used a spell to clean the tower as best i could and put your books back rae than we left for a day so i could finish healing rayna and we returned ... thats what happened

a few months passed and the titans were closer than ever they had freed terra and she and beastboy were a happy couple for awhile but things dident last and beaastboy left terra for raven but it dident work out either terra left vowing revenge on raven fro stealing beastboy from her . falcon and rayna left to travel and all the titans eventually forgot about the two for the most part time passed and things returned to normal until one day

" hello losers ... oh where is thw witch .. oh thats right i have her " said terra ...

well thats the end of part two please read the third part you will be pleasently suprised by the couples new villians new heroes and even new children

please read and review -Redxbreed219


End file.
